SMSTSS 28: Enter the Sailor Senshi!
by ocramed
Summary: Sailor Moon is invited to participate in the Mortal Kombat tournament on Yin Yang Island. Does she have what it takes to survive the opposition?
1. Chapter 1

**SMSTSS28: Enter the Sailor Senshi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, MK and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: The story will be based upon "Mortal Kombat 2011" and "Mortal Kombat v. DC Universe". Even though MKvDCU was released before MK2011, the storyline in MK2011 takes place before MKvDCU (albeit in a non-canon fashion). C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

_In the near future, the evil, extra-dimensional warlord named Shao Khan succeeded in defeated the chosen defenders of the so-called "Earthrealm". However, in the last ditch effort to remedy the errors that were made that led to the event known as "Armageddon", Raiden, son of the Inzanagi and Izanami, and leader of the Earth Realm defenders, decided to take a chance at defeating Shao Khan, by changing the past, if ever so slightly._

"_I wrong," Raiden said, as he picks up the pieces of his amulet, which had been smashed during his fight against Shao Khan. "I should have called upon the true defender of Earth, in spite of my misgivings of her eccentric behavior..."_

_Pause._

_"And wherever she goes, Father is sure to follow," Raiden said, as he begins his last ditch efforts are correcting a horrible wrong...  
_

_As he uses his remaining power with the broken pieces of his amulet, Shao Khan forms his hammer, ready to deliver the finishing blow._

"_You are finished, brother," Shao Khan said with a smirk. "The bastard son of the Inzanagi will finally dominate the Earth Realm."_

"_You chose to follow the path of the warlord, brother," Raiden said. "But you will be stopped, either in this life or the next."_

"_Regardless, you will see neither," Shao Khan said, as he slammed his hammer on top of Raiden's head._

"_Sailor Moon, I need you-!"_

* * *

Usagi Tsukino woke up with a start, as she sat up in bed. For days now, she has been plagued by visions of the future, where a terrible warlord would be too powerful to stop. She rubs her eyes, as she looks over towards her sleeping, yet snoring, husband…

"I wonder if I still have that invitation," Usagi said, as she rolls out of bed. She then tip toes over to her shared office in her home in Chiba Ward, Tokyo (Japan). She pulls out her stack of mail, which she rarely goes through, and frowns.

"Dang it, where is it?" Usagi said, as she goes through the stack.

"Looking for this?" said a familiar voice.

Usagi turns to see her husband standing there in the study's doorway. He was holding a black envelope with gold lettering on it. It was also stamped by a gold outline of dragon…

"Ranma, give me that," Usagi said, as she tried to snatch the envelope out of Ranma's hand, only to have Ranma be a bit faster.

"I will, but answer me this: when were you going to participate in the Mortal Kombat Tournament on Ying Yang Island?" Ranma asked.

"I hadn't planned on it, Ranma," Usagi said, as she snatched the invitation out of her husband's hand. "But I've been getting these weird visions of the future, concerning the fate of the Earth Realm."

"Usagi, there's always something happening, concerning the fate of the Earth Realm," Ranma retorted. "If it isn't some machination caused by some alien intelligence like Starro or Korvac, then it's something to do with the Overfiend or the Bull Host of Pax Dei. In fact, I'm surprised that we haven't gotten some trouble right about now."

"Well, we did have to deal with the machinations of the Serpent of the Norse and Zoom's 'Flashpoint Initiative' to deal with," Usagi said, as she holds up the invitation in Ranma's face. "And maybe, I have to deal with this latest misadventure."

"You mean, 'we', hippity-hop," Ranma said, as he folds his arms. "Usually, when you go off on your own, I end up with getting the blow back."

"Since when?"

"Oh, since for…ever? Look, if something is going on, it will be my role as your husband to protect you, as well as my role as the 'Sorcerer Supreme' to protect the Earth."

"Fine, you can come, but you'll have to take me seriously."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you might have to fight me in mortal combat."

"If you think I'm going to kill you, or use lethal measures against you, forget it."

"See? You're not taking me seriously."

"I didn't say I won't defeat you. I AM Ranma Saotome, you know."

"…"

"You know, I have the whole 'I can't lose' shtick going on, and all."

"Ah."

"Anyway, we better get to back to bed," Ranma said, as he heads back into the bedroom. "We leave for Yin Yang Island in the morning."

"You know, I do hope that Yin Yang Island has better accommodations than Hanging Neck Island, where we participated in the Demon World Tournament a few years ago," Usagi said with a smirk.

"Tell me about it," Ranma replied likewise…

The net day, the couple arrived on Yin Yang Island, with Ranma representing the "Anything Goes Martial Arts School", and Usagi representing the "Moon Crescent Martial Arts School". Usagi's style of martial arts was a real style, relying primarily on sharp kick attack vectors that relied upon fencing techniques for the sake of executing the attack. In fact, Usagi had been instinctively been using it early on when she first became Sailor Moon, such as when she uses the 'Sailor Kick' on her youma foes...

Nevertheless, once she arrives on the island as Sailor Moon, and once she demonstrated her mastery of the 'Infinite Wail', Usagi was allowed to participate in the tournament.

That night, after a big feast, the Tournament Master Shang Tsung initiates the proceedings.

"Greetings!" said the wizened, older man, as he sat on his throne. "I am Shang Tsung. Welcome to 'Mortal Kombat'-!"

Usagi looks around the assembly area. She didn't need to take a guess at who's who with some of the people. She immediately recognized Johnny Cage, Hollywood Action Star, who was hitting on someone with an obvious military demeanor…

"So, babe, you want to hang out sometimes?" Johnny Cage asked, as he adjust his sunglasses.

"Get lost," the blond woman replied.

Usagi merely giggled upon hearing this, until she notices a mysterious man, wearing a traditional rice field hat, glancing towards her, before refocusing his attention back towards Shang Tsung.

"Ramna, isn't that Raiden?" Usagi asked.

Ranma turns towards the direction of whom Usagi was referring to…

"Hmmm?" Ranma replied. "Oh, yeah."

"What's your son doing here?"

"Not sure," Ranma said with a shrug. "I should ask him-"

"And now, we can begin the tournament!" Shang Tsung said. "We can begin with our first match…Johnny Cage versus Reptile!"

A green-clad, masked shinobi suddenly appears on a nearby roof. The shinobi then performs as somersault off the roof, and stands in the center of the ring in front of the audience.

"He looks like a 'Visitor'," Usagi said, as she sees through the shinobi's disguise. Well, the fact that anyone could see lizard skin and lizard eyes was an indication of Reptile's "origins"…

"You mean the guys who tried to invade the Earth in the 1980s while using 'fleshsuits'," Ranma said.

"Yeah. I prefer the 'Grays' posing as humans than the Visitors…"

"Y

"Awww-yeah!" said the action star, as he straightens his suit and sunglasses while facing the other combatants. "Watch, and learn…"

A short time later…

"Johnny Cage: WINS!" said the announcer.

"Yes!" Cage said in triumph. He then limps back the assembled fighters.

"See?" Johnny said to everyone, as he smiles confidently.

"You look like hell, man," Ranma said.

"Now, for our next fight…Ranma Saotome versus Baraka!" said Shang Tsung.

A creature of some kind snarls. He lacked lips, and his mouth was lined with jagged teeth. He steps forward, leaps from Shang Tsung's reviewing stand, and then lands in the ring.

"It appears that you will have to fight a Tarkatan, Ranma Saotome," Raiden said suddenly.

"Oh, so you decided to acknowledge my presence?" Ranma said with a smirk.

"Have more respect for Lord Raiden, guardian of Earthrealm," said a martial artist, who wore the standard of the Shaolin.

"And you are?"

"This is my champion, Liu Kang," Raiden said.

"Well, Liu Kang, mind your own business," Ranma said, as he turns to face Baraka.

"How dare he?" Liu Kang said.

"Do not worry about that one," Raiden said. "He will be a much needed ally."

"What could be special about HIM?"

"You will know only if Shang Tsung honors the edicts of Mortal Kombat," Raiden said.

"And if our host does not?"

"Then let us hope the Elder Gods will help us in our time of need…"

Ranma stretches a bit, even as Baraka extends his bone blades, from his forearms, in triumph.

"I shall taste your flesh, godling!" Baraka yelled.

"You can do it, Ranma!" Usagi said, as she ate her hot dog while sipping on a soda.

"Hey, you know me, I can't lose," Ranma said with a confidant smirk. And then, he thought of something.

"Wait, how did you get a hot dog anyway-?"

"Ready?" Shang Tsung said, just before he drops his left hand. "FIGHT!"

Baraka launches his attack, by tumbling forward.

Ranma dodges attack, avoiding the rotating bone blades in the process.

Baraka whirls around sent an energy bolt to Ranma by scrapping his blades together.

Ranma catches the energy bolt in his hands, allowing Baraka to charge forward. He was already trying to decapitate Ranma, by performing a Lariat Attack against Ranma's neck. At the last minute, Ranma ducks, and slams Baraka's own energy into the Trakatan's stomach in a Palm Attack. The added energy does aggravated damage to Baraka, sending him into a wall hard and fast like a bullet. Ranma and his audience waited for Baraka to step out of the building. When he did, the Tarkatan swoons a bit before collapsing from the damage done to his internal organs.

"Now, finish him!" Shang Tsung said.

"No," Ranma said, as he begins to walk back to the assembled group of fighters.

"Humph," Shang Tsung replied. "Very well, have it your way."

"Ranma Saotome: WINS!" said the announcer.

"You did it!" Usagi said, as she hugged her husband.

"Eh, it's nothing," Ranma said. "The guy was holding back."

"Really?"

"Really. He was trying to gauge my fighting style, up until he tried to take my head."

"I see…"

"You were holding back as well," Raiden said.

"I know," Ranma said, as he shows his arm bracers. "These things help in this regard."

"But why?" Liu Kang said.

"I want to perfect my skill, not my power," Ranma replied. "Ergo, I am only as powerful as my opponent, thanks to my 'bracers'. Same with my wife-"

"Next up: Sailor Moon versus Jade!" said Shang Tsung.

"Yippie!" Usagi said, as she jumps for joy.

"How can you fight…in that?" said the other blond woman in the assembly of fighters. She wore a commando style outfit, and was obviously military in her demeanor.

"What do you mean?" Usagi said.

"You're dressed up as some otaku fantasy."

"So says the one in stiletto heels and no BRA," Usagi said, as she stuck out her tongue.

"Humph."

"Oh, and I didn't know the government had already adapted Goa'uld technology."

"Huh?" Sonya said with a questionable expression.

"Your wrist blasters are a modification of the 'kara kesh', a hand-held device wraps around the palm of the user, and draws its power from a person's bio-energy," Usagi said, as she steps unto the mat. "Ta."

"How the hell does she know that?" Sonya asked aloud, as she looks at her wrist blasters on her forearms…

Meanwhile, a female warrior dressed in a sexy, shinobi outfit jumps into the arena. She wore some sort of mask that covered her lower face.

"I am called 'Jade'," the woman said. "It will be an honor to face you in mortal combat."

"Likewise, I guess," Usagi replied, as she bowed.

"And now…BEGIN!" Shang Tsung said, as he lowers his hand.

Jade was the first to strike, as she threw a spiral shuriken at Usagi. Usagi immediately takes out her "Moon Scepter" to block. Jade immediately extends her rod into a staff, leans forward, and jams it into Usagi's stomach.

"Oof!" Usagi replied.

Jade then moves forward to pole-vault into a "Flying Kick". However, Usagi crouches down just enough to execute a "Side High-Kick", contacting her foot to Jade's hip. This throws Jade off balance just enough to cause her to land on her bum.

"Oof!" Jade said.

Instead of going after Jade, Usagi backs up, allowing Jade to recover.

"It looks like Sailor Moon has not changed," Raiden comments.

"In way?" Liu Kang asked.

"She is holding back."

"I noticed that both Sailor Moon and Ranma Saotome tend to do that."

"That's because she isn't a psycho," Ranma replied, as he glances towards Raiden and Liu Kang. "As for me: I don't believe in needless brutality."

"You might want to reconsider that in the future," Raiden replied, before he focuses his attention towards Usagi's fight with Jade. "The future of us all might be dependent upon her willingness to use lethal means save Earthrealm from the Outerworld."

"Humph."

Jade gets back unto her feet. She then rushes at Usagi in the form of a Sliding Kick while throwing her spiral shuriken at Usagi.

Usagi knew that she was caught in the middle, so she leaps forward to rotate in the form of a corkscrew, avoid both the shuriken and the kick. Unfortunately, she didn't avoid Jade's extendable staff.

"Oof!" Usagi said, as she felt her stomach being rammed into. Seeing that her opponent was sufficiently tossed into the air, Jade stops her slide, spins around, gets into hand-stand position, and launches herself at Usagi, with the help of her extendable staff, and takes aim in the form of a Vertical Flying Kick.

Usagi, seeing this, shifts her body at the last minute, avoiding the intended kick. She then grabs Jade's body, holds her close to her own body, and then begins to rotates until she drills Jade's head and body into the mat with an audible pound.

"Ouch," Johnny Cage said.

While Usagi flips over to stand on her feet, Jade slumps over.

"Jade!" said a sexy, blue-clad, masked beauty, as she goes up to her unconscious friend.

"She isn't dead, you know," Usagi said. "I absorbed the impact using my battle aura."

"She's unconscious…?"

"I used a nerve pinch."

"I see…"

"Ohhhh," Jade said, as she shakes out of her stupor.

"Sailor Moon: WINS!" the announcer said.

"I did it, Ranma," Usagi said happily, as she hugs her husband.

"That, you did, Bunny," Ranma said. "I was surprised that you used the Hidden Lotus technique."

"No one said that I couldn't right?" Usagi said. "Besides, if people are going to use weapons and stuff in a fight, we might need to tap into our bag of tricks."

"True, true…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Sailor Moon and Ranma attempt to save the life of an assassin who might be deserving of death! It's Ranma versus Scorpion and Sailor Moon versus Quan Chi…and that's for starters! See you then…**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMSTSS28: Enter the Sailor Senshi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, MK and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: The story will be based upon "Mortal Kombat 2011" and "Mortal Kombat v. DC Universe". Even though MKvDCU was released before MK2011, the storyline in MK2011 takes place before MKvDCU (albeit in a non-canon fashion). C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

With the close of the day's matches, the Saotome couple decided to take some much needed rest and relaxation.

"Ahhhhh," Usagi said, as she relaxes in the hot tub. "You know, this is something I can get behind."

"Yes, between all the beat-downs," Ranma said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked.

"Well, so far, we survived using our skills."

"Okay…"

"But some of these clowns are outright assassins and killers," Ranma said.

"I KNOW that, Ranma," Usagi said dismissively. "That guy, Kano? He belongs to the Black Dragon Society."

"I know, the same criminal organization that our son Genshin had founded, when he worked for the Tojo government decades ago," Ranma said. "And then there was the Lin Kuei, which is a major guild of assassins from China. They have branches throughout the world, particularly in the United States. Both the Lin Kuei and the Black Dragon Society have set up shop in Deacon City on the west coast of the United States, and are doing 'consulting work' with Shang Tsung."

Pause.

"And on a side note, I hear rumors that the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei is initiating the 'Cyber Initiative'."

"Interesting," Usagi said. "I wonder if Iteration X is involved…"

"Pardon?"

"As you know, Iteration X is the premier cybernetic research group from my organization, the Technocratic Union," Usagi said. "We do black market 'body chop marketing' for a number of criminal and clandestine organizations, through Iteration X's sister convention, the Syndicate."

"Yeah, I know."

"Pardon?"

"Nabiki is a member of the Syndicate, when she's not doing business with the Virtual Adepts."

"Oh, that's right," Usagi said with a nod. "Look, Ranma, I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"What if…we have to fight against each other?" Usagi asked, as she looks away. "Would you…kill me?"

"Don't be stupid, Usagi. The only thing that I will stab you with is my 'sword'. And when I say 'sword', I mean-"

"I know what you mean, Ranma. So…if we do have to fight each other, what do we do?"

"Well, I'm sure we'll think of something…"

The next day, Usagi did have to fight each other. Shang Tsung wanted to break the will of the couple, and force them to withdraw from the tournament, in order to prevent either one of them from interfering in his plans…

"So, next up, Ranma Saotome versus Sailor Moon!" Shang Tsung said evilly.

"Aw, man, that's harsh," Johnny said.

"You can't do that, Shang Tsung!" Raiden said, as he steps forward.

"Oh, but I can," Shang Tsung said. "And they WILL fight!"

"We will fight, Master Tsung," Sailor Moon said, as she addressed the tournament host. "But on our own terms."

"Why not? What terms will this consist of?"

"We will primarily be using a sub-style of the taijutsu arts," Ranma said. "Will that be acceptable?"

"Proceed."

"I've heard of taijutsu, Lord Raiden, but do you know what Master Saotome is referring to?" Liu Kang asked.

"I am afraid to ask."

Once Ranma and Usagi were facing each other, they get into their respective fighting styles.

"BEGIN!" yelled the announcer.

And, so it begins. However, what Ranma neglected to tell Shang Tsung was that he and Usagi would be using a subset of taijutsu (i.e. physical) martial arts known as "inujutsu", or "the sex fighting arts" (as created by the Shikima Demon Horde, and perfected by the Saotomes). In fact, inujutsu can be quite lethal, yet strangely erotic…

Needless to say, it was an intense match.

"Winner: EVERYONE!" said the announcer.

"Ahhhhh," Usagi said, as she lay on the cold pavement with her man, in the afterglow of their match.

"Um, I need to be alone right now," Johnny said, as he wonders off.

"Um, I need to be alone right now as well," Sonya blushed, as she turns towards Jax. She had rescued her commanding officer, when Jax (an African-American male) slipped onto Yin Tang Island to capture Kano, a turncoat arms dealer within the Black Dragon Society…

"Um, Jax, can you help me a bit?"

"I think that what you want us to do would be inappropriate- ah, to hell with it!" Jax said, as he hoists Sonya over his shoulder, and walks away. "Just remember this: as long as the station chiefs don't ask what we did on this island, we won't tell what we did. Affirmative?"

"Yes, sir!" Sonya said with a giggle.

"This is an outrage!" Shang Tsung yelled. "You have sullied this tournament with this…show!"

"Actually, the inujutsu is a legitimate martial arts of the Netherrealm," Quan Chi said.

"Curses! You don't see ME being affected by this…fiasco!"

"Look down," Kitana said, as she points to the status of Shang's robes.

Shang does, and is surprised by what he sees.

"Damn the nine hells-!"

"You should say something to your guests, Master Tsung," Quan Chi said with a smirk.

"Humph. Um, you can do it."

"Right," Quan Chi said, as he turns to address the crowd. "We will adjourn for the afternoon to…clean up the mess that was made."

With the ringing of the gong, everyone dispersed for the day...

"Hopefully, there weren't any cameras around," Usagi said.

"You hope wrong, darling!" yelled Kano, as he tapped the side of his head. "Cybernetic implants! I stand to make a killing!"

"Well, then I ought to do something about it," Ranma said, as he was about to get up.

"Ranma, I don't care about that," Usagi said.

"But-"

"I'm not running for office any time soon, and I'm too valuable to our 'bosses' to be easily discarded," Usagi said with a sniff.

"Oh, you got a point there…"

"You're taken a great risk, father," Raiden said, as he, Liu Kang and Kung Lao walk up to the couple, as they get up. Kung Lao hand them robes to wear.

"Oh, you finally going

"And why would you use that martial arts style?"

The next day, it was raining. So, the next stage of tournament would take place indoors. There was a mild scuffle between Scorpion, of the Shirai Ryu shinobi clan, and two members of the Lin Kuei: Cyrax (African-American) and Sektor (Chinese). Scorpion won his match without killing the pair, and was prepared to fight the one who was instrumental in his death...

"So, the fool has come back for more?" said Sub-Zero, as he strolls into the room.

Scorpion's anger grew, even as Raiden attempts to calm him down.

"Do not slay this one," Raiden said, as he spoke into Scorpion's ear. Earlier in the tournament, Raiden had promised to help bring back his destroyed clan, thanks to the Lin Kuel, if he did not kill Sub-Zero. Raiden's visions showed him that if Sub-Zero perishes by Scorpion's hands, then he would come back as Noob Saibat, a minion of Quan Chi…

"Remember our deal, Scorpion."

Scorpion nods his head, as he faces Sub-Zero, who presence could be felt.

"So, are we doing this, or not?" Sub-Zero sneered.

"Oh, we are," Scorpion said, as he suddenly throws a chain with kunai attached to it. "Come here-!"

Upon yanking Sub-Zero into him, Scorpion grabs Sub-Zero and teleports into the Netherrealm.

"Well, now what?" Kung Lao asked. "What if Scorpion does not follow your wishes?"

"Yes, can't you intercede?" Liu Kang asked.

"Unfortunately, I cannot interfere in Mortal Kombat," Raiden said somberly. "However, you can…Father."

"Me?" Ranma asked. "What do I have to do with it?"

"You are the Sorcerer Supreme of this realm, correct? You can interfere in these events that I have foreseen to take place."

"Hmmm…"

"And you, Moon Princess, you straddle the line between light and dark as 'The Lady of Shadows'."

"I'm not sure if I want to go down to the Netherrealms, Raiden," Usagi said. "The environment kind of has an effect on me."

"Nevertheless, you have to prevent Scorpion from killing Sub-Zero. Otherwise, the dark future that I have foreseen will come to past."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"Alright, hang on," Ranma said, as holds Usagi with one hand, while forming his mudra hand gestures, before activating his "Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan" for a "Dimensional Warp Instant Transmission".

"Here we go…WARP!" Ranma said, as a circular spatial distortion appeared underneath the couple's feet.

"Ah!" Usagi said, as she slipped down the Netherrealm with her husband.

Shang Tsung was none too pleased by this.

"How dare they interfere in my plans?" Shang Tsung yelled.

"Consider yourself fortunate that Ranma Saotome and the Moon Princess have yet to turn their attention towards YOU, sorcerer," Raiden replied.

"Humph!"

Meanwhile, Ranma and Usagi found themselves in the Netherrealm.

"Ahhh- oof!" Usagi said, as she landed on her bum. "Ow…"

"Huh," Ranma said, as he scans the area. He could see humans being tortured by demons for evil acts committed on Earth while alive…

Ranma then turn to see Scorpion, who screamed in rage, while a defeated Sub-Zero feared for his life, even as Quan Chi egged Scorpion on.

"What are you going to do about the murderer of your wife and child?" Quan Chi asked mockingly.

"You will burn, Sub-Zero!" Scorpion said, as he pulled off his face to reveal a flaming skull. "RRRAAARGH!"

Just as Scorpion expelled hellfire, Ranma palms the air using the Buddha Palm Technique. This act knocks Sub-Zero out of the way.

"Whoa!" Sub-Zero said, as he flew backwards.

"Who dares-?" Scorpion said. "Oh, it's YOU two."

"Stay out of this," Quan Chi said. "You're out of your league."

"This is our business, wizard," Usagi said, as her eyes began to turn silver. Already, her hair was becoming white, her nails were becoming claws and her skin was turning deathly pale. In essence, Usagi's body, thanks to the effects of the Netherrealm, was altering her body to appear sexily evil, similar to Lady Death, a Netherrealm sorceress who was the avatar of Death itself, and ruler of a part of the Netherrealms known as the Blacklands. To be sure, anyone who roams the Netherrealms for a significant amount of time will lose their humanity, such as the wizard Quan Chi, and thus become pale and ghost-like. And, if Ranma spends a significant amount of time in the Netherrealms, he would suffer the same fate…

Never the less, Usagi was looking like sexy, evil version of herself, as her darker nature was coming to the forefront.

"Hrrrr," Usagi said, as she prepared for combat.

Ranma notices this, and realizes that she was changing into her Lord of Shadows persona, a title given to anyone who possesses the power of a werewolf, a vampire and a necromancer, and thus become the absolute lord of the denizens of the Dark (commonly called "Darkstalkers")…

"Are you all right?" Ranma asked.

"Of course I am, Ranma," Usagi said in a husky manner. "I will feel better after I have neutralized the wizard."

"Oh-kay," Ranma said, as he focused his attention upon Scorpion. "I know you, Scorpion. Or, should I say…Hasashi Hanzo?"

"You know my name?"

"I know of Hanzo clan, a clan that has served the Rantsu clan since the days of the Tokugawa Era. In fact, the latest one to bear the name Hattori Hanzo makes my bladed weapons."

"Then you know of what happened to my family, then."

"I do. I also know that you promised Raiden that you would stay your hand. Don't let Quan Chi manipulate you into slaying your hand."

For a moment, Scorpion remained still…

"No, my family must be avenged!"

"Then, as a Rantsu, I order you to stand down," Ranma said.

"I died by the hands of the Shirai Ryu, so that I no longer have to obey."

"Then, I will fight you to secure your oath," Ranma said, as he shifts into a fighting stance.

"Then you will suffer!" Scorpion said, as he utilize his "Bloody Spear" attack (a kunai attached to chain) to initiate combat.

Ranma easily blocks the blow, but felt a sudden displacement of the air, as Scorpion teleports behind Ranma to throw an elbow jab, followed by a series of throw punches that were "wrapped" in flames (called the "Hellfire Punch"). When that attack failed to do anything, Scorpion leaped back, and used his "Self-Immolate" attack.

"Arrgh!" Ranma said, as he was engulfed in flames. He then quickly recovers to initiate an attack from one of the so-called "Forbidden Arts" within the Anything Goes School of Indiscriminate Grappling.

"Ha!" Ranma yelled, as he unleashed the Yama-Senken's "Vacuum Blades" attack, which forced Scorpion to block with his gauntlet. However, this allows Ranma to teleport as well, and apply a few devastating blows, starting with a crack of the spine with the elbow, followed by a crack of the back of the head with a well-placed hand chop. When Scorpion was significantly dazed, Ranma grabs the back of Scorpion's clothing, spins around, throws Scorpion into the air, and then cups his hands.

"Moka Takabisha!" Ranma yelled, as he blasted Scorpion out of the air. "Humph."

Meanwhile, Usagi was fighting the effects of Quan Chi's possession, as the sorcerer suddenly teleports, so that he could stomp Usagi on the head. However, at the last minute, Usagi leaps out of the way by jumping up and away while producing her Moon Scepter to smack Quan Chi away from her. Before Quan Chi could do anything, Usagi spun around, and utilized her "Moon Tiara Action" attack to put emphasis on her strikes. Quan Chi slams against wall filled with spikes.

"Arrgh!" Quan Chi said, as he pulls himself off the spike. Already, he felt his body begin to regenerate, only to get a punch to the jaw, knocking him back down off his feet.

"Oof!"

"I'm not going to repeat myself, sorcerer," Usagi said. "Down here, I am the Lord of Shadows, so I will use Necromancing to take your soul."

"Humph," Quan Chi replied, as he looks up at the Moon Princess while wiping away the blood on his lips. "Very well…Sub-Zero is yours."

"Good," Usagi said, as she kicked Quan Chi in the jaw, knocking him out in the process. She then turns towards Ranma.

"You're done?"

"Yeah," Ranma said, as he tosses Scorpion over his shoulders. He then turns towards Sub-Zero.

"You owe me."

"I owe you nothing!" Sub-Zero said.

"Then suffer the consequence," Usagi said, as she stock out her hand, and then withdrew Sub-Zero's lifeforce from his body, killing him instantly.

"Arrgh-!"

"Usagi!" Ranma said.

"This is not a game!" Usagi said, maniacally, as energy crackled all around her. "This is…MORTAL KOMBAT!"

"Oh, boy…"

Elsewhere, Shang Tsung smiles, as he turns towards Jade, and away from his viewing sphere.

"Inform Lord Shao Khan that we might have an ally in the form of the Moon Princess," Shang Tsung said.

"As you wish, sorcerer," Jade replied, with a nod.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Will Usagi survive the affects of the Netherworld in time to deal with the coming of Shao Khan, and why is Ranma wooing Sheeva the Shokan? See you then…**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMSTSS28: Enter the Sailor Senshi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, MK and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: The story will be based upon "Mortal Kombat 2011" and "Mortal Kombat v. DC Universe". Even though MKvDCU was released before MK2011, the storyline in MK2011 takes place before MKvDCU (albeit in a non-canon fashion). C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

After the altercation down in the Nether Realm, the Saotome couple returned to Yin Yang Island. Needless to say, Raiden was not pleased by these turn of events.

"You were supposed to prevent Sub-Zero's death, not fulfill it!" Raiden yelled.

"And what's with your friend, anyway?" Liu Kang asked, as he points towards Usagi, who was standing by herself in the corner.

"Hmmm?" Ranma replied, as he turns to look at his wife.

"Heeheeheeheeheeheehee," Usagi said, as she exhibits signs of a person on "crank" (an amphetamine). She still exhibited the appearance of a typical Nether Realm inhabitant: pale skinned, white eyes and white hair.

"I want more souls-!"

"Ah, she'll be fine," Ranma said dismissively.

"She had better be, since we're only this close from Shao Khan claiming the right to conquer Earth Realm," Raiden said.

"Well, if you weren't so secretive and mysterious, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. I may have helped to create Mortal Kombat as a legitimate system to replace outright realm invasions, but I certainly would not have allowed the likes of Shang Tsung to corrupt it…"

Pause.

"And besides, just because Shao Khan has the right to conquer Earth Realm, it doesn't mean that he will be able to."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you have other folks trying to conquer the Earth all the time, either openly or clandestinely, such as Darkseid, Trigon, Korvac, Galactus, The Serpent, Dormanmu, the Master, Per Dagaton, Sailor Chaos, the Morning Star, Family of Blood, The Silence, and so on and so on. And guess what? I, Usagi or our friends, family and allies have stopped these clowns. Shao Khan will simply join the list of losers who've tried and failed. That's not the same as saying that Shao Khan will be easy to defeat, but I'm sure we think of something, if and when Shao Kahn makes his move."

"I hope that you are right, Father," Raiden said. "My visions have told me that the possibility of Shao Khan succeeding in his endeavors is quite high."

"And there you go. At least we know a possible outcome. We'll just work to make sure that said outcome does not succeed."

"Then we can't let what happened to Sub-Zero repeat itself," Liu Kang said. "No disrespect intended, but you have to keep your wife in line."

"Liu, there is an old saying that I learned to be true over the years, and it is that you never are able to keep your woman in line…if you want to end up sleeping on the couch that night."

"Humph."

"Father, please," Raiden said. "You should direct step-mother towards better choices, so that we can at least have a chance at defeating Shao Khan."

"Fine, all I want to do is fight…and nothing more."

"Fighting should not be something casual, Master Saotome," Kung Lao said.

"'Sez who?" Ranma said with offense. "When you reach the status 'grandmaster' in your Art, then we can trade philosophy. Until then: 'hush mode', please."

"…"

"We will conclude today's match," Shang Tsung said, as he rises to his feet. "Until then, enjoy the evening."

With that, Shang Tsung and his entourage begin to leave the hall. As he does, he turns towards the still-injured Quan Chi, who was still repairing his broken body.

"Are you well enough to continue your participation in Mortal Kombat?" Shang Tsung asked.

"I could be better," said the necromancer, as he flexed his hand. "I had forgotten that the Moon Princess is also the Lord of Shadows. I shall not make that mistake again."

"And what of our special project, Quan Chi?"

"Shao Khan's 'perfect warrior' is ready. I must make a request."

"Such as…?"

"I wish to fashion an agent, out of the remains of Sub-Zero, to serve me to advance Shao Khan's goals."

"Proceed, then," Shang Tsung replied.

Just then, Baraka steps towards his "master". He hated the idea of working for the sorcerer, when his true allegiance was to Shao Khan…

"Master Tsung, it appears that Cyrax has been talking to Lord Raiden, and has misgivings about his assignment," Baraka said.

"Interesting," Shang Tsung replied. "Does Sektor know about this?"

"I do not know, Master Tsung."

"No matter. He may be of the Lin Kuei, but he, along with Sektor, was hired to eliminate the actor Johnny Cage. Failure to complete an assignment warrants immediate death."

"I shall handle the matter with Sheeva," Baraka replied. "She wants to…get her hands dirty."

"She may. Now go."

"Yes, Master Tsung," Baraka said, as he nods his head in reply, before turning to leave.

"Master Chi," Shang Tsung said, as he turns towards the Nether Realm sorcerer. "Can our 'project' be used on the Moon Princess?"

"It can. It has the strength and power of a thousand warriors, thanks, in part, to have the souls of a thousand of warriors."

"Good. At the next opportunity, I want you to activate our project. The Moon Princess will need to be pushed to the point of being corrupted."

"And then?"

"And then Shao Khan will have a loyal warrior, making the fall of Earth Realm that much easier!"

"Brilliant insight, even if what you propose is risky," Quan Chi replied. "While the Moon Princess has always been on the side of good, her shadow is mysterious. There is no telling how she will respond to your manipulation."

"I know, old friend," Shang Tsung said. "I know…"

Meanwhile, elsewhere…

"Ranma, I wanna go back to our room for some 'snoo-snoo'!" Usagi whined. Her shadow was causing the Moon Princess to become even more decadent and hedonistic than she already was…

"In a minute, Usagi," Ranma said, as he and Usagi begin to cross the bridge to get to the guest cottages. "Man, this place is weird…"

"How so?"

"Why anyone would put a bridge over a gully that has only spikes in it is beyond me…"

"Hold it!" yelled a voice up head.

"I didn't do it, officer!" Usagi said, as she raised her hands in protest.

"Usagi, look!" Ranma said, as he gently smacked Usagi's side, and then points towards a Black shinobi (who wore dreadlocks), who was being confronted by the Tarkatan Baraka, and a large, four-armed woman with dreadlocks.

"Huh?" Usagi said, as she peers up ahead. "I must need glasses, because I see a thing with four arms."

"I am not a THING!" yelled the Shokan named Sheeva, who growled menacingly. "I am Sheeva! I am the finest warrior of the Shokan people, next to Prince Goro and Lord Kintaro!"

"Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"How DARE you-!"

"So, it seems that we have a party here," said Kano with a sneer, as he comes up behind the Saotome couple.

"Actually, we're not with him," Ranma said. "But what if we were? Then what?"

"Then I would have to kill you and the girl, of course," Kano said with a menacingly evil grin.

"Ah. Well, I have a problem with that…"

Ranma turns towards the yellow-clad shinobi, who was now fighting Baraka.

"Hey, we're cool?" Ranma asked.

"We're cool," Cyrax said, as he dodged an intended strike.

"Good," Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles, while facing Sektor. "Let's dance, dude."

"Good," Kano said, as he suddenly shoots off a laser from his right eye at Ranma. "I'll lead, mate-!"

Meanwhile, Sheeva and Usagi circle each other.

"You don't seem so impressive," Sheeva said, as she grinned. "You Earth Realm females will be exceptionally easy to defeat."

"We may be easy, but we are as undefeatable as any other sentient species," Usagi said, as she realizes the implication of her worlds. "Wait, what did I just say…?"

"Ha!" Sheeva yelled, as she brought her lower arms to lob off a Fireball attack at Usagi.

"Ho!" Usagi said, as she used her Moon Scepter to deflect the attack. This allows Sheeva to utilize a Jump Stomp that was successful.

"HOOOO!" Sheeva said, as she lands on top of the Moon Princess, and stomps on her repeatedly.

"Ow!" Usagi whines. She manages to roll out of the way during Sheeva's attack, spins on the ground for a classic leg sweep, and knocks Sheeva off her attack stride. Usagi spins into another roll, allowing her to gain her footing.

"Okay, Sheeva," Usagi said. "Two can play it YOUR way. Ha!"

Usagi slams her Moon Scepter to the ground, creating a Rolling Shockwave attack that knocks the Shokan warrior into the air. Usagi followed this attack with a Crescent Strike, creating a cutting wave of energy that increases the distance between her and Sheeva. Sheeva manages to block the attack with her arms. She then unleashed her Fireball, which was blocked, before performing a Teleport Jump Stomp. However, Usagi leaps a bit away from the intended target range, and perform an Attack Break by timing her Defensive Kick, sending Sheeva away. Usagi followed through by perform a Moon Scepter Thrust, only to be grabbed by Sheeva, who picks Usagi up into the air, and then using a Body Slam to throw Usagi into the ground. However, Usagi had locked her legs around Sheeva's neck, and used classic physics to cause the Shokan to flip over. Now, Sheeva was underneath the Moon Princess.

"Now, can we all just get along?" Usagi asked.

"No!" Sheeva said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay," Usagi said, as her eyes turned orange/green, as her canine became more prominent. Contrary to popular belief, vampirism was a result of a retro-virus, not a curse. However, the curse aspects were due to the fact that the virus was psychosomatic, meaning that its status, active or otherwise, was based upon the victim's state of mind. That's why belief plays a key role in how vampires are warded off, based upon the belief of the vampire, not the warder, which is why some vampires are affected by crosses than others. Still, silver, garlic and ultraviolet radiation (i.e. sunlight can affect vampirism). However, thanks to the psychosomatic nature of vampirism, even the flaws and anti-vampire measures can be controlled, which is why Usagi can avoid showing signs of not being a vampire in one setting, and show signs of being a vampire in another, such as now…

"Prepare to become my thrall…"

"What-?"

Usagi bites down hard on Sheeva's neck, causing the Shokan to scream. However, Usagi only drained a little bit of Sheeva's blood, before Ranma pulls Usagi off.

"Usagi, hold up!" Ranma yelled, as Usagi hissed wildly.  
"Hissss!" the Moon Princess replied, before Ranma belts her into the stomach, knocking her out. "Oh-!"

"Is your…friend, going to be okay?" Cyrax asked, as he looks around. He saw that Ranma had defeated Kano, who was lying on the ground.

"Yeah," Ranma said, as he slings his wife over his shoulders. "And you?"

"He's done," Cyrax said, as he thumbs towards an unconscious Baraka. "But I got to talk to my partner about this."

"Let me know if you need any help about this."

"Sure," Cyrax replied with a smile. "See you in the morning…"

With that, Cyrax leaves the bridge.

Ranma then turns towards Sheeva, who was feeling the bite marks on her wounds.

"You okay?" Ranma asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Sheeva said.

"It matters because my wife attacked you beyond the scope of Mortal Kombat," Ranma said, as he fishes a handkerchief from his pocket. "Here…"

"A handkerchief?" Sheeva asked hesitantly.

"It was given to me by the goddess Kwan Ying as a gift, after I saved her from the clutches of one of the Yama Kings," Ranma said. "It is said to have healing properties to those who believe in honorable combat."

"I…I see…"

"Anyway, it's yours," Ranma said, as he grins. "Be seeing you…"

And, with that, Ranma heads back to his guest cottage with an unconscious Usagi over his shoulders.

Sheeva was alone, as she pressed the handkerchief on the wound on her neck. Already, she began to feel…better, as her wounds began to heal. And while she healed, Sheeva's mind was racing, even as her heart was bumping.  
"Why am I thinking of him, but not as an enemy?" Sheeva said to herself. She then realized that these strange feelings were arousal in nature, but in a female sense, and not in a bloodlust sense.

"Am I…falling in love with a human?" Sheeva said with worry. She would need some time alone to ponder her thoughts, if she was to succeed in her mission for Shao Khan…

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMSTSS28: Enter the Sailor Senshi! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, MK and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: The story will be based upon "Mortal Kombat 2011" and "Mortal Kombat v. DC Universe". Even though MKvDCU was released before MK2011, the storyline in MK2011 takes place before MKvDCU (albeit in a non-canon fashion). C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

_During much of the day, there was a flurry of activities, as the Mortal Kombat Tournament continued. Because of the fight between Ranma and Usagi, involving the use of Inujutsu (i.e. "Sex Craft"), coupled with their interference in the match between Scorpion and Sub-zero, both participants were summarily disqualified. Still, it allowed the pair to hang around the tournament festivities, as well as help prepare Liu Kang prepare for the final challenge…_

"Ho!" Ranma yelled, as he threw a flurry of punches at Liu Kang, who dodged and weaved the punches, before delivering an Upper Kick Strike that nearly connected. Ranma parried the attack with one arm, and then palmed Liu Kang, knocking him back a few steps…

"How's it going, Rai-kun?" Usagi said, as she munched on an apple.

"His name is 'Lord Raiden', not 'Rai-kun'," Kung Lao said, as Raiden sighed. "You should show him some respect."

"Kung Lao, I was his baby-sitter back in the day," Usagi said. "In fact, I'm Rai-kun's godmother."

"Step-mother, this is a serious situation we are dealing with," Raiden said somberly, although he blushed a bit. "The fate of the world hangs in the balance."

"And I deal with such seriousness with humor," Usagi said. "And since Ranma and I are here, I know that the threat from this Shao Khan you're talking won't be such a threat after all."

"I hope you're right, step-mother," Raiden said. "The only thing that I know is that you are the key to defeating Shao Khan permanently."

"Fair enough," Usagi replied. "Honestly, after all this is over, you should seriously look into getting a girlfriend or something. Heck, I even know some girls who are into older men, if that's what you desire."

"Er, thank you for your advice, but I have no need for companionship at this time," Raiden said with a furious blush, as he glances at a giggling Kung Lao who quickly regained his composure.

"At any rate, our main focus is on the Mortal Kombat Tournament, not socializing."

"You were never such a stick in the mud, Rai-kun," Usagi said. "What happened to you?"

"Shao Khan happened."

"Ohhhhh. Well, for what it's worth, you have family to depend on."

"That's the problem, step-mother. I should not have to rely on you or Father to solve something as important as the threat from Shao Khan and his Outer Realm…"

Pause.

"And yet, here I am, an ineffectual protector who can't intervene based upon the rules set by Mortal Kombat."

"And helped to set the rules for Mortal Kombat in order to give Earth a chance, son," Ranma said, as he towels himself off. "It was originally designed to keep the different realms from waging constant war against each other."

"Unfortunately, Shao Khan has been more successful in his endeavors than most would-be tyrants," said Raiden.

"Then I shall defeat the reigning champion of Mortal Kombat: Prince Goro of the Shokan," Liu Kang said, as he takes a sip of water from his water bottle.

"You think you're ready?" Usagi asked.

"I'm not sure, but I will face the final round of challenges with pride and honor," Liu Kang said.

"I think that's the best thing we can do at the moment," Kung Lao said.

"We'll have to do better than that, I'm afraid," Raiden said somberly. He then turns towards the Moon Princess.

"And please, control self?"

"Yes, Raiden, I will," Usagi said, as she rolled her eyes. "Gawd!"

And thus begins the final round that will decide the fate of Earth Realm. Unfortunately, there was a horrible twist…

"Due to unfortunate events, there has been a change to the next to last round of Mortal Kombat competition," Shang Tsung said, as he intertwined his fingers. "However, this allows me to introduce a new contestant, one who will serve as the template for the ultimate warrior…"

"I wonder who our host is referring to," Usagi asked.

"Beats me," Ranma replied with a shrug.

Shang Tsung rises to his feet.

"I present you…ERMAC!"

A green burst of light suddenly appeared in the middle of the dojo floor, followed by the appearance of a crimson/black-clad shinobi. Green skulls made from light/energy projections swirled around the new arrival, as Ermac flexes his muscles.

"We are the perfect being!" said Ermac, as he poised for the audience. "We are legion! We are ONE!"

"Huh," Usagi replied.

"What?"

"Ermac reminds me of that OMAC program that INTERPOL's 'Global Police Agency' has been sponsoring lately."

"Come again?" Ranma asked with a confused look.

"OMAC stands for 'One Man Army Corps'," Usagi said. "The Global Police wanted a metahuman agent to deal with those crimes that could not be, well, adjudicated through proper channels. So, through combined research of CADMUS, STAR Labs and Wayne Enterprise, OMAC was born."

"Amanda Waller had something to do with this?" Ranma asked.

"Well, she's always interested in the 'Super Soldier Program'."

"Yeah, to create her henchmen, I bet."

"Ranma, Amanda is NOT a bad person; just misguided."

"Usagi, she had captured me and you in order to extract our genetic materials to create clones, as well as further her research. Hell, it was because of her that 'Project: Chrysalis' was born. And I don't need to remind you that it was that program that resulted in the creation of Khan Noonian Singh."

"And we have a bunch of our own set of clones and weird experiments back on 'Tsuma Island'," Usagi countered. "And anytime someone is tinkering with our genetic materials for their own personal gain, I have 'Blackie' deal with it."

Hong 'Blackie' Tenaka was Usagi's personal retainer in matters of "extra-legal matters". In fact, he is the go between whenever Usagi needs a favor from rogue and criminal elements, which includes secret societies and the mob…

"I still can't believe you have that guy on the payroll," Ranma said, as he shook his head in disbelief. "We're heroes, damn it!"

"Ranma, you are, which is why I always felt that you were a lot nobler than I am…than I can ever be," Usagi said with a sigh. "I should be locked away for trying to bring order to our world of ours…"

Usagi was referring to the fact that she was "The Lady-in-White", the leader of the Technocratic Union, a secret organization that manipulates the world in order to bring about order and stability, whether through legal or illegal means. Over the years, she has directed her agents to infiltrate every agency, business and organization around the world as a means of manipulating actions and events in order to set the stage of creating 'Crystal Tokyo'. She knows that someday, the world will collapse into a Second Dark Age, but has created the infrastructure that will allow the world to quickly rebound, and thus usher in a new age under her authority and direction. Unfortunately, the conspiracy surrounding this agenda has many questioning Usagi's motives, since her actions has been seen as too similar to the likes of a 'super-villain', such as Dr. Doom and Ras Al'Gul. Even Tony "Iron Man" Stark and Dr. Reed "Mister Fantastic" Richards, dedicated "futurists", wondered why everyone gets on their case for being manipulative "bastards", when Usagi is even more of a manipulator than they were. Whenever such charges are leveled against the Moon Princess, Usagi would reply that she, unlike the other members of the so-called "Illuminati", knows that her actions are morally or ethically suspect, and is willing to admit such things. Her admission is usually followed by her assumer her "dark" form (aka "Orochimaruko the Snake Sanin") or her demon form (aka "Trigona the Unbelievable"). Knowing that part of her soul was damned, the conversation detours into something more pleasant…

"Hon, look, I just don't want anyone to accuse you of being, well, evil," Ranma said.

"I didn't ask for this…burden, Ranma," Usagi said. "I just…I just want to make the world a better place, even if I have to bear its sins."

"If you are going to do that, then I will always be there with you," Ranma said, as he hugged his wife.

"Aww," Usagi said softly, as she responded in kind. "That's so sweet of you."

"You're my queen, babe, and I'll be your knight," Ranma said, as he goes in for a kiss…

"DO MIND?" Shang Tsung yelled. "Everyone can hear your insipid conversation!"

"Aww," Kitana said, as she wiped away a tear. She may be a hardened warrior, but she was also a woman…

"Master Tsung, shall we get on with this next round?" Quan Chi asked.

"We shall, Master Chi," Shang Tsung replied, as he composed himself. "For this next round, we have Ermac and Lady Kitana fighting side-by-side against…Master Liu Kang of the Shaolin."

"Two against one?" Liu Kang replied. "I would think that having two opponents to fight against would undermine the spirit of Mortal Kombat."

"Those are the parameters of the next stage," Shang Tsung replied. "Should you defeat Ermac and Lady Kitana, you will also face Scorpion and Quan Chi. Should you manage to survive THAT round, you will face the champion of Mortal Kombat."

"Prince Goro," Liu Kang said.

"Correct. Of course, you can always…forfeit at any time."

"Liu Kang will NOT forfeit," Raiden said, as he steps up towards the evil wizard Shang Tsung. "He will fight with honor."

"That is not for YOU to decide, Thunder God," Shang Tsung said. "However, Master Kang may elect to have any partner to compete with during this stage…"

Shang Tsung sits back on his throne.

"Choose your alternates, Master Kang."

Liu Kang looks around the hall. All were competent fighters, but he needed to work with those whom he could depend on. Unfortunately, he couldn't choose Raiden, since he was an observer, not a participant. Still, he did make his choice on his partners, although he wasn't sure if his next action was wise or not…

"I choose the following people to be my alternates: Kung Lao…"

"Yes!" Kung Lao said, as he fisted the air.

"Ranma Saotome of the Musabetsu Kakuto School of Martial Arts…"

"Yo," Ranma replied with a smirk.

"And Sailor Moon of the Sailor Senshi School of Combat Arts…"

"Ho!"Sailor Moon said.

"What a joke!" Kano groused, as he folds his arms menacingly. "I don't want to see a fight between a broad dressed like a pansy school girl and the others-!"

"Oh?" Sailor Moon said, as she twitched her nose. A bell tingle could be heard, followed by a popping sound. And then, a heavy pan appeared over Kano, just before it comes crashing down on his head.

"Ow!" Kano yelled.

"Thank god," Sonya said with a smirk. Her thoughts of what happened between her and her superior Jax had only been interrupted by Usagi's actions…fortunately. After all, she didn't want to think of her best friend in romantic ways, not that he wasn't attractive or anything…

"No!" Shang Tsung replied. "You may have Kung Lao, but Master Saotome and the Moon Princess have already been disqualified. Besides, you can only have TWO alternates."

"So, as long as it not Master Saotome and the Moon Princess, by name, Kung Lao can choose someone else?" Raiden asked.

"Yes, as long as it is not them…or YOU, Thunder God," Shang Tsung said.

"Very well," Raiden said with a knowing smile. He then turns towards Ranma and Usagi.

"Father, Step-Mother: perform the 'Yuugou no Dansu Technique'."

"Ah," Ranma said with a smile. "I see where you going with this…"

Ranma then turned to his wife.

"You got that?"

"Yes, dear, I GOT that," Usagi said with annoyance. "I was here when Rai-kun suggested it."

"Humph," Ranma said, as he turns towards Shang Tsung. "Behold, wizard, my wife and I have something for you…"

Ranma and Usagi move into position, standing side-by-side, before stepping a few steps away from each other. There auras began to glow, as they synchronized their energy levels. And then, they performed their technique…

"FU-SION-HA!" Ranma and Usagi yelled together, as they touched fingers.

The hall immediately went bright, as Ranma and Usagi fused into one being…

"What?" Shang Tsung said, as he shielded his eyes. When the light died down, a new person appeared. This person wore a red/black sailor fuku (red top, black skirt, which mirrored the color scheme of Ranma's normal clothes, but was cut like Usagi's sailor fuku). Meanwhile, her hair was blond with a large streak of red parted down the middle, while two large braids looped on both sides of her head into a pair of tight buns…

"Hello," said Usama, as she cracked her knuckles. "Now, whose arse needs to get 'dusted' for some attention around here…?"

Unfortunately, the 'cure' that was represented by Usama's appearance may be worse than the 'disease' represented by the threat from Shao Khan…

**Tbc.**


End file.
